Undesired
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Full summary inside. When Klay and Kristalla begin using devious ways to get Tom's amazing scan, all of Perim may be in danger. One-shot with sequels. Rated k . Reviews widely accepted.


**Undesired**

**Summary:**** Klay and Kristalla hear of Tom's amazing scan and use devious ways to gain this scan. After discovering how to use the portals, they travel back in time and wreak havoc on the old times. What will become of Perim when they return, and what will become of Tom's amazing scan from the CodeMaster? One-Shot; Rated K+.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Chaotic, but it's a pretty cool place for a kid's cartoon (I'm seventeen). For the people who do own Chaotic, if I had money, I'd buy into your profit. **

"So, how'd you hear of Major Tom's major scan?" Klay sneered. They were sitting outside of a drome watching a match between a newbie and a CodeMaster. It was turning into a beautiful sight.

"Well, Peyton not only fills his mouth, he uses it. He let in his side groupies and they spread the news around. I just happened to hear every word of the conversation, and I just happened to see the scan. It's a real place, and I intend to use it to my advantage," Kristalla smiled. They watched a particularly good move, and the two gasped in amazement as the CodeMaster took a massive hit. Cheers erupted before Klay replied.

"What about me? Am I allowed to be involved in your plan?"

"No. I am letting in my sister and only my sister. You...you can find your own scan."

"I could very easily. I befriended a tech wizard down in the real world, and they can help me hack into anything."

"Well, tell me exactly how you would go about getting the scan," Kristalla grinned. Klay crossed his arms.

"I haven't asked him yet, but I will as soon as I port home."

"I know how without needing some tech wizard from the real world. How about we make it into a bet? Whoever gains the scan first receives three rare scans from the loser," Kristalla smirked.

"Make it five and it's a deal," Klay said arrogantly. Kristalla's smirk grew wider as she shook his hand. She immediately stood and left the area as the newbie was defeated by the CodeMaster. He silently left the drome as his fans gathered around him to console him. As everything returned to normal, Klay and Kristalla made their moves.***

"Something's going on right now. I can feel it," Sarah whispered before taking a sip of her smoothie.

"You say that once a week," Kaz sighed. "But this time I actually believe you."

"What-up, bros?" Peyton called, sitting down with a tray full of food. As Sarah tried to grab for a fry, he slapped her hand. "Get your own, chick!"

"Fine," she scoffed, turning back to Kaz. "Why do you believe me this time?"

"Do you remember the guy who got beat by the CodeMaster yesterday? He's claiming sabotage of his scanner. After the match, he settled in for some food then went to port home. He couldn't leave, and now he's meeting with someone to check out his scanner. They say that someone tampered with it."

"How?"

"Certain things on the scanner had been altered, rendering it useless. They're checking video to see if something was wrong with the docking device in the drome. If something is found to be wrong, the CodeMaster may lose control of the drome."

"No way!" Peyton exclaimed, belching loudly. "I heard something else is going down."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Well, one of my little bros from the newbie department claimed that Klay approached them about Major Tom's super awesome scan. Someone overheard one of us, and now Klay and Kristalla are plotting to steal the scan!"

"They can't do that! It's against regulation!" Kaz yelled. "And it was probably you that they overheard!"

"Yo, bro, don't shoot the messenger, and let me finish. Klay has already been caught before doing something. If those videos show him plotting with Kristalla, he'll be banned from Chaotic!"

"But what about Kristalla? She's involved too, right?" Sarah asked. Peyton nodded.

"If she's found guilty, she'll be suspended but not banned. Her twin can carry out the deeds. I called Major Tom this morning, but he didn't answer."

"He really wanted to know about Maxxor and the past. He's probably using his scan right now," Kaz whispered. "Hey, if Klay or Kristalla can hack into the main computer database and see where each player is right now, they could see the scan on the screen. I was there one day when I was getting my scanner checked for a malfunction. It showed that I was in Kiru City and it showed the card. If they scan the card, they'll have access to the area...and be able to go back in time!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Kaz!" Peyton and Sarah yelled together. People weren't staring because he wasn't yelling, but a few glanced up from a nearby table.

"But they have strict security," Kaz reassured them. "It would never happen."

"But they're willing to do anything," Sarah said sternly. "I'm alerting security. Peyton, you've got to back me up. You have the evidence locked in that thick skull of yours."

"But I've got to have a backup dinner! I'm going scan-searching tonight!" Peyton begged with a full mouth. Sarah grabbed his tray with one hand and his wrist with the other.

"Kaz, call Tom again and alert him. Maybe he'll be able to answer this time."

"My burger! My burger!" Peyton screamed. Sarah thrust the tray at him and he stuffed a burger into his mouth with a smile, mumbling as he did so. They both continued to walk.***

_ This is like stealing candy from a baby! Lookie here...Major Tom is at his little Kiru City, but wait...that's not Kiru City. He has a scan saved on his scanner. Wha...who the heck is that? Wait until Kristalla sees his location, and this creature! It's like Chaor, but...different. I can't believe what I'm seeing! Wait, he's deleting that one and scanning another. Who is that? His power...it's almost supernatural. It is supernatural. Wait until she sees this..._

Klay scanned the creature into his scanner and ran from the room. Just as he formally saved it into his deck, alarms began ringing. Sarah had alerted the proper authorities, but Klay left no evidence. Klay grinned as he ported home to talk with his tech friend. The advice from his enemies was enough to get him this far, but now he would need a friend.***

"Sarah, there is no evidence. Face it, you were wrong," Kaz said sternly. Sarah had her head on the table.

"It was like they did a play-by-play of what we said. They're long gone now, which ever one it was. I bet it's Klay. He's been bragging about an amazing scan all morning. He probably scanned the old Kiru City and plans to try to port there immediately," Sarah sighed. Kaz shook his head.

"Remember that Peyton tried that at first? It doesn't work. He'll arrive at the new Kiru City. It's like a fail-safe."

"Well there aren't enough of them," Sarah sighed. "Security is up right now because the threat still exists, and they're reviewing tapes. Even if they show Klay going into the room, there are no cameras inside to see what he did."

"Oh my...oh my...," Peyton panted. He had run up to the table while Sarah spoke, and by putting his arms on the table to rest, he nearly flipped it. "Klay has some sort of scan from the past! I think he got the scan to..."

"What kind of scan?" Kaz asked.

"Some sort of lava giant!" Peyton replied. "He's been...showing it off all morning!"

"Tom said something about that last night. He's not telling me much because he is sworn to secrecy, but that much he could tell me. Maybe if he uses it in battle...," Kaz began as his scanner beeped. Klay was challenging him to a match, saying something about a secret weapon. He looked up nervously. "I'm accepting, and I think I'm going to see the scan first hand. Care to watch?"

"We wouldn't miss it," Sarah whispered, putting the time in her scanner and setting a reminder to appear. "Peyton, what else have you heard about Klay and Kristalla?"

"Kristalla's been missing since the security breech two days ago, but Klay has been untraceable during the time, but here. Wait...what was his prize if he wins? Did he say?" Peyton asked, looking to Kaz as he reviewed the message.

"He wants a scan to the...'hovering stones.' He's seen it then! Sarah, will you keep mine safe?" Kaz asked. Sarah nodded and they went to fix his deck for the match. As they did, Peyton joined a large group of younger boys who were talking about Kristalla.

"Rumor has it that she traveled back in time and she's trying to get scans of the first-ever mugic!"

"I hear she's the one who really got the scan of the lava monster thing that Klay supposedly has."

"No way. She's missing right now, and she probably doesn't have anything!"

"You're stupid! She probably has more than he'll ever have."

Peyton couldn't take it anymore and burst from the group. No one knew for sure what was going on, but Kaz's challenge would surely answer all questions.***

_Heh! I bet he thinks he'll be the first to go back in time. Well I'll prove I've gone back in time and I'll make sure I rub it in his face! Besides, he got caught way before I did. And that's what sisters are for anyhow: getting dirt on so-called friends. He is such a fake! _

_ Hmm...turn a little more to the left. _

_ Who knew this place existed? It's...whoa, what is that light? WHOA!_

Kristalla was transported back in time, landing bum-first in a pile of rocks. People saw her and immediately took her into custody. She was being taken prisoner, angering her deeply because now she'd never be able to prove she was in the past first.***

"Tom! Where have you been? Kaz is getting beat into smithereens!" Sarah exclaimed. Tom put his hands on his knees, panting from a sudden run.

"Nasherin believes that someone else is in the past. Things...things are happening that...shouldn't."

"Well, Klay is right here. Who else could possibly know where to go?" Sarah asked. Peyton was transfixed as his smoothie ran out. Sarah replaced it with a new one, turning back to Tom.

"Kristalla couldn't just...guess. Someone else...must be involved."

"Her twin?" Sarah offered. Tom threw his hands up as a shrug. "Is there any way to find out?"

Suddenly, power ceased to flow into the area. The battle immediately stopped, sending Kaz and Klay from there creatures faster than possible. Both began looking around confused, unable to retrieve their devices. Emergency lights lit the area and the devices released. Concerned voices whispered like a hive of bees, but no announcements rang over the crowd. Suddenly, scanners began beeping with a speed unheard of before. Everyone checked to see scans disappearing. Locations, mugics, battlegear, creatures; everything was deleted as an announcement finally sounded.

"There is no more Perim. You are all stuck here due to a loss of power. More announcements will come later," a computerized voice droned. Voices of discontent filled the area and soon turned to yells. A riot broke out in the food court, destroying two tables and dozens of chairs. Tom, Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton were trapped in it all as Klay disappeared. Confusion swept the area as Tom received a call. It was Nasherin.

"Major Tom, we need your help. You are the only one capable at the moment. Port to the old Kiru City with your friends and find a creature named Lefaria. She will fix this. Hurry before it is too late."

"But we can't!" Tom exclaimed, but the call had already ended. He grabbed Sarah's hand, who grabbed Kaz's hand, who grabbed Peyton's hand, and the four ran to port to the old Kiru City. They were somehow able and arrived in a large battlefield. "Help me find Lefaria!" he yelled, and the four agreed to meet at the top of a nearby hill when or if she was found. They disbursed, screaming her name, hoping that Nasherin's advice had been truthful.***

_They are only holding her prisoner right now, but...is that Tom? I thought I was the only one who could port from Chaotic. Darn, those stupid four are always ruining my plans!_

Klay kicked the dirt angrily with his thoughts, revealing his location to the creature that looked like Chaor. Objects shot towards him, narrowly missing, as he dived into an opening in a nearby mound of dirt. Huddled inside was Peyton, talking to a rather beautiful female creature.

"What are you doing here?" the boys spat together. They both scoffed as the female stood.

"I am about to cast a mugic that will end this silly battle, taking away you and your friends. The portal will no longer be available for you. You will receive resources to help your people find a certain place, and once you find that place...your world will change forever," the creature whispered angelically. The mugic's light filled the space and her spirit filled it. It broke threw the dirt roof and ended the yelling. Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Peyton, Klay, and Kristalla were immediately transported back to Chaotic. Klay and Kristalla lost all memory of the event as they ended up in the food court. The four arrived at the modern Kiru City with five new scans within their decks. All five were the location of information stores, and as soon as they realized what had happened and saw that Tom's amazing scan had been deleted, they noticed their new important role: the finders of the Lost City.***~***

**Endnote:**** So, there may be sequels to this one-shot, and I will announce if there are. Feel free to leave a review or a flame. I don't mind either one if you don't mind using your fingers for a few seconds. For any ideas on sequels, PM me.**

**Sequels:** 'Lefaria's Way', a back story for the character Lefaria and her role as the first mugician, and how she comes to be known later in history.


End file.
